Photovoltaic strips employ solar power technology that uses solar photovoltaic arrays to convert energy from the sun into electricity. Photovoltaic arrays are a linked collection of photovoltaic modules. Each photovoltaic module is made of multiple interconnected solar cells that typically include silicone. The cells convert solar energy into direct current electricity, and work via photovoltaic effect. This effect converts sunlight into electricity.
An effective means of associating photovoltaics with roof structures (particularly existing roof structures) would be desirable in that it could provide an energy efficient way to generate electricity.